


say you can stay (Prompt 11 - Ultracrepidarian)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Akademia Anyder, Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cute concept creation, Elidibus is mentioned briefly, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, I am very interested in all of this lore and i am crying, Idiots in Love, M/M, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: Erebus has a concept to show Hades(short drabble for #FFXIVWrite2020)
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Kudos: 7
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	say you can stay (Prompt 11 - Ultracrepidarian)

* * *

“Hades!” A voice calls out from behind. The man in question can feel a tension headache forming right between his eyebrows at the mere passing of his name from that _particular_ mouth.

“Hades, wait~!” Erebus jogs to catch up as Hades’ pace suddenly quickens.

“Ah, Azem. To what do I owe the pleasure.” Hades replies curtly when the smaller man finally catches up to him.

"Oh of course, my apologies oh wise _Emet-Selch -_" Erebus places a hand on his chest and dips his head in a mock bow. “-so formal today.” He grins brightly behind his soot black mask, hood having fallen back in the rush to catch up.

Hades turns to stare at his friend.

“…And you’re as informal as always.” He mutters, pulling the hood of the robes up and over Erebus’ head of dark hair, the fussing earning him a laugh.

“Well, I’m not sure what has you in such a sour mood today, but I do have something I want to show you… If you’ll let me.” Erebus grins sheepishly. The last time he had ‘something to show Hades’ it was specifically to distract him while Hythlodaeus smuggled out a Concept for him from the Bureau.

In his defense, it was a _spectacular_ sunset.

Hades glares at him, somehow, even though his thick red formal mask.

“At least have the decency to look embarrassed about trying that trick for the second time.” Hades grumbles, making to turn and continue on his way.

“Oh, come on, I did have something to show you that time and you **_did_** enjoy yourself, o Emet-Selch” Erebus elbows him playfully and takes his arm. “But please, come with me to the Akademia?”

Hades looks wary, but he lets the tension drop from his arm and allows himself to be let towards the Institute.

-

The two are quiet for a time, and the Akademia is mostly empty this late in the evening. The large doors open on their arrival.

“Please tell me this isn’t some elaborate concept that will quite literally implode in my face the moment I take a long look at it, I don’t think I can stand manifesting another mask and robe today.” Hades mumbles.

“No, no, nothing of the sort – I promise.” Erebus smiles and it is radiant like the sun. Hades finds it rather hard to protest after this and turns away, but keeps his arm linked and his friend tucked in close.

“Almost there - this way.” Erebus says with a little bit of excitement flitting in.

Erebus drags Hades into a side office and shuts the door quietly, then busies himself digging through concept storage.

“This is… your concept, yes?” Hades asks. “You haven’t just broken in to Mitron’s gardening supply and wreaked havoc again-“

“Oh ye, of little faith…” Erebus replies “- Ah, here it is!” and he draws out a rather small Concept storage box, placing it on a table in the office.

“What is it?” Hades asks.

“Well. It is a light. Two lights, actually.”

“You wanted to show me a light?”

  
“You make it sound so pedestrian! Let me show you-“ Erebus opens the box and draws out two delicate looking glass orbs. “Here, hold this one.” And he hands his friend one of the orbs.

Hades takes it, still wary, and holds it.

He watches as Erebus works his magicks, pouring a little of his very soul into the work.

He’d never admit it, of course, but watching the man create is something he truly enjoyed. Insufferable as he might be, he usually had a reason. The orb suffusing with an amber glow, it rises to float along beside Erebus, and the orb in Hades’ hand lights up and follows suit, floating to rest beside him instead.

“There.” Erebus huffs when he’s finished, breathing in a little more deeply. Hades turns to inspect the orb floating beside him.

“What exactly is this?”  
  
“It’s ah… well. It is a light, like I said. But it’s connected to this one.” And he taps the one next to him. “It can glow when you push aether into it. And you can put the light out if you like, as well.” He says, a slightly embarrassed flush creeping up his neck, visible only slightly through his robes. He demonstrates, and the actions are mimicked in the orb next to Hades.

“...You’re leaving again soon, aren’t you.” Hades says.

Erebus nods.

“For long?”  
  


“I don’t know.”

Hades sighs. “Sentimental fool, you are.” But he smiles, all the same.

Erebus clears his throat and stores the now-empty storage container. “I had this cleared for use this morning. So, I hope ah. It’s useful.”

“I’m sure it can’t harm my late-night reading.”

  
Erebus turns in surprise to find Hades smiling a bit sadly and returns the smile with his own big stupid radiant one, embarrassing them both.

Hades quickly changes the subject:

“-Our new Elidibus seems quite taken with you.”

Erebus laughs as he opens the office door.

“Is he now?” Erebus says curiously. “He is a brilliant mind, and I do prefer him much more over the other candidates, despite what our dear Speaker seems to think... The rest seemed to be…What was that word. Ultracrypti- Utracrapta-“ Erebus taps a finger lightly on his chin as they walk.

“-Ultracrepidarian, and perhaps you should consider yourself before making statements like that.” Hades gets an earful of flustered blubbering from the smaller man, and though he cannot see it, Erebus can tell Hades is smiling fondly, shrouded in mask and robe as he is.

“…Don’t be gone long.” Hades says.

“I’ll try not to be.” Erebus replies quietly, orb beside him thrumming a quiet amber, the one beside Hades mirroring it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to elaborate for myself who Erebus (my Azem from my catboy alt on Crystal) might be lmao  
> oh no i think i love them
> 
> come yell about ffxiv or lore or dark knights to me on twit if u wan @ lauraelyseme
> 
> Or come n join our cool writin discorrrrrrd
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/4gUTQta)


End file.
